Immune responses are affected by environmental factors (infection, photoperiod, toxic chemicals), behavior (smoking, alcohol use, nutrition), hormones/neurotransmitters (sex/stress steroids and norepinephrine), and a variety of other influences. For example, the terrorist attacks of September 11, 2001, and the subsequent anthrax scare have affected, and will continue to affect, immune function in all individuals. The long-term consequences of that date on human health and disease are unknown, but are predicted to be significant. Understanding the mechanisms by which external forces influence immune function requires a multidisciplinary approach to studying the various factors that determine resistance and susceptibility to disease. The Ohio State University is internationally recognized for its faculty who are dedicated to studying the environmental and physiological variables that influence immune function, most notably the effects of stress, neurohormones, gender, behavior, and infection. The 13 faculty who will be contributing to this training program have a strong track record of predoctoral and postdoctoral training, and each provides trainees with centrally located state-of-the-art laboratories. Using a multidisiplinary approach that includes training in immunology, neuroscience, molecular biology, endocrinology, microbial pathogenesis, psychology, psychiatry, and pharmacology, trainees will study the cellular, biochemical, and molecular mechanisms by which immune homeostasis is influenced by the nervous and endocrine systems. Trainees will study the health consequences that result from dysregulation of these systems and observe firsthand, the integration of laboratory research with behavior and health outcomes. Candidates will be evaluated on the basis of past academic performance, letters of recommendation, scholarly work that includes publications and presentations, and a statement of personal goals. The training period will be three years for predoctoral and two years for postdoctoral fellows, depending on the extent of basic science training required for each trainee. In summary, we will provide a multidisciplinary training environment unlike any other for studying the basic science and clinical applications of the immune system in health and disease.